Donna Walker
Donna Walker was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Marked for Death (Case #39), and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Profile Donna is a 54 year old brown-skinned woman with long brown curly hair, and light brown eyes. In Murder on Campus, Donna wears a dark blue suit above a clean white shirt. On the left side of her suit, she wears a badge which reads, "Donna Walker, Dean." She also wears golden glasses which can usually be seen hanging around her neck. She weighs 134 lbs and her blood type is A-. In Murder on Campus, it is discovered that Donna drinks champagne. In Marked for Death, she is seen sporting a permanent marker. It is also revelead that she loves disco and even won a fake "Best Disco Singer" diploma back in the day. It is discovered that she is a nail biter. In The Rorschach Reaper, Donna wears a dark blue dress and earings. It is discovered that she has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the university and knows hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Donna was the Dean of Grimsborough University. In Murder on Campus, a student named Rani Goshwalla was found dead at the campus, tied up in a bikini. Donna was the one who had found the victim's body and was later interrogated by the team. She was shocked as there had never been a murder at the college before. Since it seemed that Rani had consumed a lot of alcohol before her death, the team asked Donna if the victim was known as party girl. She replied no, and said that Rani was a model student and that she had come to the college on a scholarship. Donna further said that Rani was the victim of a hazing, according to her. When asked if hazing was illegal in the college, Donna answered that it of course was, but this was rush week, where all the sororities used to go crazy trying to enrol new recruits, and that it was impossible to control. She then told the team that the sororities used to force the first-year students to complete in humiliating tasks, such as drinking alcohol. Donna concluded that the rush week had started from the previous day at the Eisenhower Amphitheater, and that all the sororities gathered there to present their houses to first-year students. After hearing this, the team went to the Amphitheater to search for more clues. After the team later discovered from an old newspapaer article that Donna was the victim of a hazing incident back when she was a student at the same college, they interrogated her. Donna replied and said that it was true. She explained that she had been invited to Psi Sigma Gamma party in which the other girls had tied her up and forced her to drink a lot of alcohol. As a result, Donna was in a coma for four days. She then told the team that the only positive result of that incident was that she had hardly ever drunk alcohol since. When asked what "hardly ever" meant, Donna said that she admitted that she only used to drink alcohol sometimes for special occasions. She further said that what had hurt her most about that hazing incident was that the Dean at that time hadn't done anything to punish the Psi Sigma Gamma girls. It had made her so angry that she vowed to become a Dean herself and do better. Donna then became suspicious in the team's eyes since it could've been possible that she had killed Rani to frame it on the Psi Sigma Gamma girls, causing the sorority to be shut down forever and making Donna finally happy after taking her long-awaited revenge. In Dead Man Running, after the death of a football player named Troy Takiguchi, Donna thought about renaming the University stadium to "Troy Takiguchi Memorial Stadium," in memory of Troy. In'' Marked for Death'', Donna was called in again when a student named Tyler Wright was found dead in her office. In her last appearance in The Rorschach Reaper, Donna announced the winners of the University Prom Ball. Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and Chad Baker was her Prom King. As the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. As she was present at the time of the murder, Donna became one of the suspects. She was questioned after the tiara is revelaed to be the murder weapon and she is the best person to have access to the tiara. She first said that she invited them to thank you for everything what they did at the University but only a tragedy happened. She then say that the tiara is kept in her study under lock and key nobody accessed it until today, she took it out and the ball preparations kept her out of her office. Indicating that the killer slipped in her office today and put the explosives on set. She was questioned again after Alex found out in the tablet in her office that Madison got more notices for sneaking out after the curfew hours where it is unfair since there's barely a day without getting her into trouble for the most trivial things. She then reveals that she is kept on noticing Madison's family about her passing but she is just kept lying on her parents where she just wished that she disbanded the sorority after they've done so much hurt to the university's students just like Rani where it is the reason why she is so hard on Madison. In Additional Investigation, she appeared after the team had read Caroline Fitzgerald's security system for the University and Caroline is just keep on saying that her system is nice but then Donna revealed that her system was excessive and expensive restrictions so that's why she shredded it into pieces since she thought that it was a joke. Trivia *Donna, Caroline Fitzgerald, Chad Baker, Gertrude Piccadilly, Desmond Galloway, Charles Parker, and Rachel Priest are the only suspects to appear in three different cases. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *Dead Man Running (Case #34; mentioned) *Marked for Death (Case #39) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) DW.png|Donna, as she appeared in Murder on Campus. DW2.png|Donna, as she appeared in Marked for Death. Dean.png|Donna, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. Fakediploma 0.png|Donna's Best Disco Singer Diploma Discodean 0.png|Donna, as a disco girl. OG_SUS_32_601.jpg OG_SUS_39_601.jpg OG_SUS_41_602.jpg Category:Suspects